


His Angel

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Kirk calls Spock endearment but it is only the fever talking.... isn't it?





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Angel  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 564  
>  **Summary:** Kirk calls Spock endearment but it is only the fever talking.... isn't it?  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'angel' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

Captain Kirk lay in the sickbed alternately shivering and burning up with a fever. 

“How is he, Doctor?” Spock’s tone of voice was brusque as he rushed into the sickbay.

“I’m not sure, Spock.” The doctor glanced at the captain. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“What’s the next step?”

“Didn’t you hear me, Spock?” It was all he could do to keep from shaking the Vulcan. “There isn’t a next step yet. If I don’t know what it is how can I attempt to treat it much less cure it?”

Through the haze of his fever Kirk heard the two men arguing and tried to sit up. “Listen to me. You two have got to quit...”

“Jim.” Both men said his name in unison as they rushed to his side. 

“You should be resting.” Spock spoke softly as he urged the captain to lay back down. 

Captain Kirk placed a hand against Spock’s cheek and whispered, “My Angel.” He muttered something incoherent before adding softly; “There was no time for tea.”

Bones sniggered out loud. It had to be the delirium from the fever talking. Of all the people on the Enterprise that could be called an Angel, Mr. Spock certainly wasn’t one of them. A pointy eared devil perhaps but never an Angel. And he said as much to Spock.

Spock ignored the good doctor’s ribbing. As long as Jim got well he could call him by whatever name he would like. “The captain said something about not drinking tea. Does that mean anything to you, Doctor?”

It was all Bones could do to keep from slapping his forehead. Of all the things to forget. He punched the intercom button. “Get in touch with the elders on the planet. We need some of that tea.” At the look Spock was giving him he quickly explained. “The planet below us has an almost deadly atmosphere but the inhabitants have come up with a concoction that allows them to live on the planet risk free. If the captain had drank some of this tea...” 

Before he could finish explaining the tea had arrived. 

As soon as the tea had arrived Spock held out his hand for the concoction. “I’ll give it to him.”

“He has to drink every last drop of it to work.”

The Vulcan nodded his head as he helped the captain raise his head before he placed the glass to Jim’s lips. “Captain... Jim. You have to drink this.” When there was no response Spock whispered softly so only Jim could hear, “Please, Jim. For me.”

Slowly, with a grimace of disgust on his face Captain Kirk began to drink until the glass was empty. 

Within moments of drinking the tea he was already beginning to feel its effects. As his fever began to subside he stared up at Spock. _Had he really called Spock his Angel?_

“Did I call you my....?”

Before Kirk could finish his question Spock, his thumb caressing the back of Kirk’s hand quickly interrupted, “Think nothing of it, Captain. It was undoubtedly the delirium.” 

Captain Kirk nodded his head and pretended not to notice the thrill of Spock’s touch. “Of course, you’re right, Mr. Spock. I was delirious with fever.”

Both men turned to glare at Bones as the good doctor, his body shaking with uncontrollable laughter turned and all but ran out of the room.


End file.
